Prolapse
Prolapse were a band formed in Leicester, England, UK active from c.1992 to c.2000. The group's sound was a mixture of punk rock, krautrock and shoegazing styles. The group's line-up comprised: "Scottish" Mick Derrick (vocals), Linda Steelyard (vocals), David Jeffreys (guitar), Patrick Marsden (guitar), "Geordie" Mick Harrison (bass), Tim Pattison (drums), Donald Ross Skinner (keyboards) ... (read more at Wikipedia) Links to Peel Peel was on the same bill as Prolapse on at least one occasion, at De Montfort University, Leicester, 1992-11-26 (see Songkick). Mick from Prolapse phoned in football match reports to the Peel programme on the following dates (many thanks to Lorcan's Tracklistings Archive for this information): *20 August 1994: Kingstonian v Hayes *22 October 1994: Dover Athletic v Kingstonian, 1-2 *11 November 1994: Brighton v Kingstonian, 1-2 (Message from RobF to the Peel Mailing List, with an explanation of the Prolapse/Kingstonian connection from a band member: "Cherry Red sponsored Kingstonian, so we would get in for free and sit in the directors box, We followed their FA Cup run that season, Dover, Brighton and then sadly knocked out by Aylesbury of all people! After the Brighton game (1st round proper), there was an old chap in the bar, who said he'd been following them for 80 years and this was the happiest day of his life! The Aylesbury game actually made it onto A Question of Sport what happened next as the Aylesbury team did a duck dance in celebration, which may well have been one of the earliest mass novelty celebrations." View the Aylesbury duck dance celebration here.) Festive Fifty Entries *Slash/Oblique 1997 Festive Fifty #30 *Autocade 1997 Festive Fifty #24 Sessions *Two sessions. Any commercial release of sessions? 1. Recorded: 1994-07-17. First broadcast: 20 August 1994. Repeated: 10 February 1995 *Serpico / Doorstop Rhythmic Bloc / When Space Invaders Were Big / Broken Cormorant 2. Recorded: 1997-03-16. First broadcast: 08 April 1997. Repeated: 08 July 1997 *Slash Stroke Oblique / Deanshanger / Outside Of It / Place Called Clock (Please correct mistakes and add any missing info) Live *Recorded at Reading Festival: 1995-08-25. First broadcast: 08 September 1995. #Psychotic Now #Headless In A Beat Motel #Flex #Tina This Is Matthew Stone *From Oxford Sound City, broadcast 29 October 1997. Titles from The Palace of Prolapse. Broadcast date from Ken Garner, The Peel Sessions, p. 236) #Slash/Oblique #Deanshanger #I Hate the Clicking Man #Killing the Bland #Flex Other Shows Played (The following list is compiled only from the database of this site and Lorcan's Tracklistings Archive. Please add further details if known.) *11 December 1993: Psychotic Now (7" Crate EP) Cherry Red *07 January 1994: Psychotic Now (7" Crate EP) Cherry Red *19 February 1994: PDF (EP - Crate) Cherry Red *05 March 1994 (BBC World Service): p.d.f. (pete de freitas) (7" - Crate: Songs for Ella) Cherry Red *17 June 1994: Pull Thru' Barker (CD - Song For Grandpops Manterfield) Cherry Red *29 October 1994: Headless In A Beat Motel (CD: Pointless Walks To Dismal Places) Cherry Red *11 November 1994: Surreal Madrid (CD: Pointless Walks To Dismal Places) Cherry Red *16 December 1994: Visa For Violet And Van (Compilation CD: Volume Twelve - Winter Sports Special) Volume *14 April 1995: When Space Invaders Were Big (7") Cherry Red *21 October 1995: TCR (7") Love Train *11 November 1995: ? *21 September 1996 (BFBS): TCR (Remix) (Various Artists CD – The Camden Crawl II) Love Train *28 September 1996: TCR (Remix) (Various Artists CD – The Camden Crawl II) Love Train *10 October 1996 (BFBS): TCR (Remix) (Various Artists CD – The Camden Crawl II) Love Train *25 March 1997: ‘Killing The Bland (7 inch )’ Radar Records *09 April 1997: Killing The Bland (7") Radar *13 August 1997: Autocade (7") Radar *19 August 1997: Autocade (7") Radar *07 October 1997: I Hate The Clicking Man (LP - The Italian Flag) Radar *08 October 1997: Slash/Oblique (LP - The Italian Flag) Radar *09 October 1997 (BFBS): Slash/Oblique (2xLP-The Italian Flag) Radar *09 October 1997 (BFBS): 'Flat Velocity Curve (2xLP-The Italian Flag)' (Radar) *16 October 1997 (BFBS): 'Slash/Oblique (2xLP-The Italian Flag)' (Radar) *23 December 1997: 'Slash/Oblique (2xLP-The Italian Flag)' (Radar) F50 #30 *23 December 1997: Autocade F50 #24 *19 February 1998: Deanshanger (white label) *09 December 2004 (Rob Da Bank): ‘Serpico’ - (Peel Session) External Links *Wikipedia *The Palace of Prolapse *MySpace: Prolapse References Category:Artists